Darkness Goes Around
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Bumblebee and Sari are curious to catch the ghost but they kidnapped by the 'ghost' that they find.Can Autobots rescue them instead influenced by some own-made horror stories?
1. Risky Trap

**Darkness Goes Around  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first chaptered story. Whatever, enjoy!!**

**Characters  
AUTOBOTS: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, Ratchet.  
OTHERS: Sari Sumdac  
HUMANS: Captain Fanzone  
MY OC: Marsha Paramella, Raul, Eddy,**

In cloudy evening.. that s a scoozy (scary) place up the hill .

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet arrived at one silent area then they transformed into robot. Don't forget Sari walked out from Bumblebee's.

"Our task are investigate some dangerous radar that can make someone become crazy like a cartoon." said Ratchet.

"Yeah..but why I should go?" asked Bumblebee.

"We need our plan to make it successful," said Sari

"Okey...Let's find out!" said the bee.

They divided into two group (Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari as the first group. while Prowl and Ratchet in second group) and walked slowly around the forest and......

"That's nothing we can do. I can't find anything which it related with that radar," said Ratchet.

Suddenly...

"Autobots,what's your recent news now?"asked Optimus Prime, from the base.

"Nothing," said the bee.

"We must find it before it's too late," replied Optimus Prime.

"Okey,we're understood,"

then, something from the bushes behind them is moving.

"Prime, we must end our call. There's unknown creatures make a sound," said Prowl.

"Okey... but if something happend, call me," said Optimus Prime

Their roll-call ended and they prepared to attack something that it can move out from that place.

"Ready...1....2....thr... ee" whispered Bumblebee, then he shocked.

One human walked out from that bush.

"HEY!!" screamed that human.

All Autobots shocked.

"Hey, what are you doin' here? Is anything that I can do?" asked that human-girl again.

"No, thanks," said Ratchet.

"Who are you?" asked Sari.

That human girl take a long breathe before she starts to speak. "Well... I'm Marsha Paramella. I live at the condominium not far from here.," She is looking over something with her finger.  
"Look at there! That's a condominium, right?"

"Yeah..." sighed the bee.

"But! I wanna to tell you must avoid to do this thing!" said Marsha.

"Don't do what?" asked Bulkhead.

"Don't go to that condominium at night!" replied Marsha.

"But why?" asked Sari.

"Listen... every night especially Friday night, that's something rushed out from that condo and find his victim and he want to suck some blood or oil," said Marsha, telling of something.

"Is that Decepticons live there?" asked the bee.

"No! No Decepticons 's there! That was a darkness which a ghost want to suck some blood and oil..." continued Marsha.

"I.. I become scared...." Bulkhead become scared.

"Remember, this is my own experiences. One night, I walked down to the bottom floor to get my bike , Suddenly. I saw a ghost standing beside someone's bike. when I stared to him, he's gone. I'll just ignored him, when I entered the lift, that ghost appeared behind me in flash and his red eye became... " Marsha is telling a story.

Bulkhead transformed into SWAT truck and moved out from that scene.

"I think he very afraid of ghost or never watched horror stories.. So, what we had stop recently?" asked Marsha again.

"I wanna go there!" said Bumblebee suddenly.

"Don't! That's too dangerous!" said Marsha

"Yeah... I wanna to go there but she phrobited it from going there , so, I don't want go there!" said Sari.

"All of you are cowards! I'll show you that nothing can happen at the condominium," scolded the bee.

Then,Bumblebee changed into a car and leaved them.

"Does he always like that?" asked Marsha to Prowl

But Prowl mutes for a while.

* * *

That night...

Bumblebee maked some preparation to go at the condominium.

"Bumblebee, where' are you going?" asked Sari

"Of course to that condominium. You want it?" asked Bumblebee

"Okay... but we better hurry," Sari finally agreed of bee's decision.

"Let's get the ride!" the bee screamed.

Bumblebee changed into a car and took Sari away.

One hour later, at the gate of the condominium... That's so creepy and too cold... maybe 10 PM. There's a lot of moss that arounded the condominium so it become scoozing also the night light doesn't want to show its shine to the condominium. The rats are stayed around and maked a chirping's around there.

Bumblebee and Sari arrived there. the bee is transforming into the robot mode.

"So, what we should can do?" asked Sari.

"First, we find that 'ghost', after we successfully find it, we're catch them and prove it to Marsha that nothing can she scared," said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, you think catching ghost is like catching butterflies?" Sari shocked.

"Why?" the bee asked.

"Because ghost is one thing that we appeared if we believed and we become afraid when we pass through scary place." said Sari.

"So, I must believe the ghost?"

"It's up to you."

The bee silented for a while.

"Whatever!" said the bee.

They started their plan to find that ghost around the condominium.

"Now, we made it?" asked Sari

"Not yet..." said the bee.

Suddenly.... Sari screamed loudly and ran toward Bumblebee.

"Hey, Sari! What's up?" asked the bee.

"That black cat....." Sari scared of a black cat.

"I'll show you!"

The bee took out his stings and tried to shoot that cat thus it ran away.

"That's was close." sighed Sari.

Then, the black shadow from the darkness appeared along the car park.

"Attack!!" Bumblebee screamed.

They tried to catch the 'ghost' but they're failed.

"Where's a ghost, Bumblebee?" asked Sari

"I don't know. I failed as it disappered before us.. But I saw it here!" said the bee.,

Then, there is one black shadow behind them. They're running away from the scene but they find the end road thus they're trapped.

"Oh...my... god... the ghost.. It's real!" Sari gasped when she saw the ghost.

"Is that ghost can run faster than me? No way!" screamed Bumblebee.

Suddenly...

something that catched Bumblebee and Sari and they're cannot escaped. They're screaming, begging for being released but they're failed.

The bee tried to call his friend but the line is gone.

"What we should do?" asked Sari, breathless.

At last, one unknown gases nowhere spreaded towards them and.... they're asleep....

Then, there are two humans walking toward them.... and drag them upstairs to the condominium.


	2. They're found!

Meanwhile..at Autobot headquarters .

"WHAT? You let Bumblebee go to that condominium without my permission? And.. he took Sari away?" scolded Optimus Prime

"I'm sorry, Prime. I've restricted him for not to that place, but he's too stuborn." said Prowl.

"At least... I should know where Bumblebee's going. If something happen to him and we doesn't know, who's must responsible about this?"

"Bumblebee said, that condominium haunted by one ghost that it can sucks blood and oil every night...." said Bulkhead.

"You mean, ghosts? That's a reason for Bumblebee to go out recently?" asked Optimus Prime

"I doesn't believe it...". sighed Ratchet.

Suddenly...

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee?" Optimus Prime recieved a call from Bumblebee

"Guys.... help..... we..... in.... .trouble......" Bumblebee replying with some unclear voice.

"Bumblebee, where were you going? Where's Sari?"

"She... is... here.... we... trapped...."

"Bumblebee?"

"That condo.... minium..... ghosts...... catched....."

"What happen?" asked Bulkhead.

"Autobots, we must find Bumblebee and Sari as fast as we could!" Optimus Prime replied.

They're transformed into vehicle and rushed to the scene.

* * *

One hour later...

they're arrived up the hill (like the first scene) and transformed into the robot.

"Why we should stop here... not that condominium?" asked Bulkhead.

"You just said that condominium is haunted by the ghost at night?" replied Optimus Prime

"It's seem... you believed ghosts too?" asked Ratchet.

"Who's said I'm believe ghosts?" scolded Optimus Prime

Prowl mutes for a while.

"Prowl, did you noticed some places which that's worried you?" asked Optimus Prime

"Maybe.... in that bush." said Prowl.

"Are you sure that's your answer, Prowl?"

"Yeah... if doesn't, why Marsha not walked out from there?" asked Bulkhead.

"Marsha?" Optimus Prime shocked.

"The girl who lives in that condominium and phrobited us not to go there." said Ratchet.

"Okay...." said Optimus Prime, then he is thinking of something

"Prowl, follow me toward at the bush. Ratchet and Bulkhead, wait here until I give an order." said him again.

"Allright.. I'm waiting." said Bulkhead.

Then, Optimus Prime and Prowl walked slowly towards the bushes and exposed it and....

"What a deep small hole..." said Optimus Prime.

"Prime, could I..." asked Prowl.

"Go ahead, Prowl."

Prowl entered that small hole slowly while Optimus Prime switched on his light on his shoulder (you know that) to make this work easy.

"Have you see anything?" asked Optimus Prime.

However, the black ninja-bot not answered the Autobot leader's question.

"Prowl... Prowl? Are you still active right now?" Optimus Prime is looking shocked of this situation.**I thought something happen to him...**

So, he just entered to that hole to search where is Prowl in there with climbed down to the underground tunnel and...

"Prowl? Where are you right now?" asked Optimus Prime again.

Suddenly...

"Prime, watch out!!!" screamed Prowl suddenly.

"What?" Optimus Prime shocked.

Prowl pushed Optimus Prime against the wall and... one sharp blade flied over them and stucked in beside them.

"Prowl... you saved my life... uh... Prowl?"

"Prime..." Prowl is going weaker. "Keep... finding Bumblebee... Hurry...!"

"What's going on, Prowl?"

Actually, Prowl badly injured when he want to rescue Optimus Prime from stucked by small sharp blade.

"Hold on, Prowl..." Optimus Prime let Prowl laying slowly on the ground and make a roll-call to Ratchet . "Ratchet, you must get down here. Prowl's in trouble."

"Okay.. we're on our way" replied Ratchet, from the top..

The roll-call ended.

"Bossbot called us?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yea... Prowl's in trouble. We need to get hurry!" Then, Ratchet moved fastly and lefting Bulkhead alone

"Hey... wait for me!!" screamed the bulky, rushing over Ratchet,

They walked slowly at the bush which that's a small hole inside.

"This hole... too small for me." said Bulkhead,

"Just climb down!" said Rstchet then he pushed Bulkhead in that hole.

Bulkhead falling down into the underground.

At the same time...

Optimus Prime noticed that Bulkhead falling down, towards them.

When he fell down...

"Bulkhead... you..." Optimus Prime shocked.

"That's hurts..." sighed Bulkhead.

"Where's Ratchet?"

Then, Ratchet climbed down into the underground tunnel and rushed toward Prowl to fix/repair him.

A few minutes later....

"Autobots, we're don't have enough time to relax. We must find Bumblebee and Sari before anything happen to them." said Optimus Prime.

They walked together along the underground until get the end.

"Look! That's a two junction!" said Ratchet.

"Where we should go?" asked Bulkhead.

Meanwhile, Prowl stared upward then he climbed up and...

"What are you doing, Prowl?" asked Optimus Prime

"Silence... Litsen...." said Prowl.

They're heard carefully to investigate what the slow sound is....

"I think that's a sound of robot." said Ratchet

"No... that's a sound of buzzing chainsaw." said Bulkhead

"Litsen... I think... that's a sound of..." said Optimus Prime, then he silented.

"Why..?" asked Prowl.

"Oh.. my... there is a illegal machine fixing syndicate...."

"In the condominium?" asked Bulkhead.

"Autobots, we must get hurry!" said Optimus Prime.

They're lefted that place and finally...

They're climbed up into the condominium not far from the first place.

Optimus Prime:So..this is the condominium that Bumblebee went recently?

Bulkhead:Yea...

Optimus Prime is stared the left and right of the condominium.

"Autobots, we're divided into two group. Bulkhead, , follow me. Prowl, you need to follow up with Ratchet and we must find Bumblebee and Sari,"

They're divided into two group and walked around to find Bumblebee and Sari.... where are they right now...

"Ratchet, stay there!" said Prowl suddenly.

"Hey.. what a..." asked Ratchet.

"Silence.. look over there."

They looked at someone who's walking into the condominium. That guy is Raul.

Then, Prowl walked slowly to get that human with unheard or unseen by him and followed him into the lift.

And...

"Hey, who's there?" asked Raul.

Without wasting any time, Prowl attacked him until he fainted , Then, he made a signal to Ratchet for follow him and rushed into the lift.

After that... there is one another guy, his name is Eddy walking to the scene.

"Hey... Raul! Are you sick today?" He ran toward Raul who fainted due of attacked by Prowl. "Raul... are you allright?"

That human wants to walk away from there and he lefting his friend to get some cure...

And Optimus Prime stopped him.

"Hey, are you..." Eddy shocked.

Optimus Prime attacked that human and let him dying slowly.

"Hey.. what the our plan next?" asked Bulkhead.

Both of them rushed into the lift and pressed the button to the fifth floor.

When they're arrived...

They're meeted Prowl and Ratchet once again and... they're arrived at one room of the condominium.

"Autobots, let's find out what's the content of that room..." asked Optimus Prime.

They're walked slowly and kicked that door and...

"All of you are under arrested!! Hand's up..." Optimus Prime shocked when he saw.... ".BUMBLEBEE?"

They're rushed towards the bee and little girl, unconscious.

"Bumblebee!! Bumblebee!!" screamed Optimus Prime, waking him up.

"Bossbot.... they.... ghosts..." said Bumblebee, weaker.

"Keep hold on, Bumblebee!" said Ratchet.

"Autobots... they... want..." said Sari, also looking weaker.

Suddenly...

"Oh... here you are!" Raul and Eddy are arrived there!

All Autobots shocked.

"They...are...." The bee is looking weaker then he unconscious once again.

"BUMBLEBEE!!!!" screamed Sari.


	3. Marsha's Blast!

All Autobots were shocked when that two humans came towards them.

"BUMBLEBEE!!" screamed Sari.

"Hey, little kid! Did you noticed that this condominium are haunted by the ghosts?" asked Raul.

"Ghosts?"

"Yeah... I think you're too brave and wanna to challenge our patience." said Eddy.

"Litsen here... she doesn't mean like that!' said Optimus Prime.

"Well...." Raul shrugged his shoulders. "All of you knew about this thing and intruded our place. so it 's the suitable time for us to....'

That humans inserted their pocket and pressed a buttons then.... two 'ghosts' appeared behind them and make a scary sound.

"Ghosts!!!" Bulkhead screamed then he ran away and hide in the closet

Raul laughted loudly "Now, do you believe that the presence of ghosts in this condominium?"

At the same time, Sari ran toward Bumblebee and fix him with her key.

When Bumblebee became conscious again....

Bumblebee woke up and moved towards Optimus Prime. "Bossbot, that's the ghosts that I wanna to catch and they kidnapped us!"

"Allright...Let's attack them, Autobots!!" Optimus Prime is ready for his action. Also the Autobots.

The four Autobots started to attack the ghosts.

"Attack!!" screamed those humans.

That ghosts moved foward towards Bumblebee. The bee took out his stings and shoot them but he failed!

Bumblebee shocked. "That's a really ghosts?"

"Yes... this is a real one!" said Raul.

"Real ghosts? I hate ghosts!!" Ratchet attacked one of that ghost with his electromagnetic ray and attacked toward them but it reflected into another view.

"What?" Ratchet shocked, his action is not working.

The ghosts become multipicated (2 became 4, 4 became 8....) and that's a lot of ghosts arrounded the Autobots.

"No!!That's a lot of ghosts!" screamed Bumblebee.

"Autobots, armour's up! We must attack them separately" Optimus Prime is noticed something "Wait the second! Where's Bulkhead?"

Meanwhile, Bulkhead still hiding in the closet. He locked it to prevent 'ghosts' from entered through it.

"Ghosts.... ghosts...." Bulkhead scared of those ghosts.

Suddenly, one scary sound appeared and someone touched Bulkhead's kibbles.

When he placed his head backwards....

Bulkhead ran and went out from the closet towards Autobots. "Ghosts! Ghosts!"

"Bulkhead, what's wrong with you?" asked Optimus Prime.

And then, Bulkhead took something... maybe a machine and threw down harshly into the floor.

After that, one ghosts disappeared.

"It can't be!!" Raul shocked.

"Oh, no! We'll be a dead meat!' said Eddy.

"Autobots, get some machine like that and destroy it." Optimus Prime make an order.

"Just destroy this machine? That's another choices there?" asked Bumblebee.

"We don't have any choices, we must do it hurry!"

Okay, bossbot."

Then,all five Autobots find another machine that can reflected the image of ghosts in they destroyed them, then all ghosts gone at all.

"No! No! No!" screamed Raul, his evil plan failed.

So, Optimus Prime stared towards the humans and attacked them until they became scared.

"That's the one thing That I hate the most is... **USE YOUR INTELLIGENCE FOR DOING EVIL WORKS LIKE THIS!**!" screamed Optimus Prime.

"Now...." Bumblebee took out his stings **"THIS IS MY TURN!"**

Raul and Eddy screamed, "The bee stings!!"

The humans ran away followed by Bumblebee.

"Stay away, Bumblebee!" said Prowl.

"What?" The bee shocked.

Prowl threw his two star blades towards them and..... they fainted.

"Yeah... We made it!!" screamed the bee, jumped happlily.

Suddenly...

"Here you are, robots." said Marsha, arrived there.

Bumblebee shocked "Marsha, since when you came?"

"Actually, I walked on around this room. I heard you came here and I heard some noise here, so , I came here and....," Marsha staring towards Sari's key.

"So.. this haunted condominium..." asked Sari.

"I knew it." replied Marsha.

"You... knew it?"

"Yes..... BECAUSE I'M INVOLVED TOO!!" Marsha snatched Sari's key from her and threw her down the floor.

"How dare you, Marsha!" screamed Optimus Prime.

Marsha took some water gun and shoot them "Gotcha!!"

All five Autobots got electrical shocked and became unconscious.....

Sari screamed, "Autobots! Wake up! Wake up!"

Marsha laughted and walking toward Sari, "How much that I told you, never walked in this condominium at night...."

She walked forward toward Sari, "Now, your robots were ruined ... and you... will die!!"

Sari walked backward slowly and threw anything towards Marsha. "Stay away! Get away from me!"

Marsha laughted, "Keep dreamin', little girl."

Sari found Prowl's blade star and held it toward Marsha, "Stay away from me or I'll...."

"Hey, don't too rushy, baby." Marsha took her gun from her pocket.

Sari became scared for a while.

"Now... are you wanna to surrender or not?" asked Marsha.

"NO!! You can destroy my friends but... you cannot take my key and misuse it!" screamed Sari.

At the same time...

Optimus Prime became conscious but still weak "Sa... ri... you... uh...."

"Now..." Marsha got ready to shoot Sari

But Sari fastly threw that star blades with both of her hands and....

Marsha's still stand there...she noticed that her cap was gone from her head.

Sari took her oppourtunity to snatch her key back from Marsha to fix Optimus Prime but Marsha stopped her.

"Hey, you cannot fix him at all! You don't have a chance!" Marsha is grabbing Sari.

Sari bited Marsha's hand and she escaped away.

"Ouch! You're like a rat!" screamed Marsha.

Without wasting any time, Sari used her key to revive Optimus Prime.

Marsha's still want to catch Sari. "Get you!!!!"

"Sari, get revive another Autobots. I'll manage this human first!" Optimus Prime make an order.

"Okay..." Sari ran into Bumblebee and revived him with her key... followed by Bulkhead, Prowl and Ratchet.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime launched his grapnel to catch Marsha, so she cannot ran away to catch Sari.

"Hey! Hey! Let... me... GO!!" screamed Marsha. All the Autobots are released.

"Now... what goes around comes around." said Bumblebee

"The darkness.... goes around, not comes around...." said Prowl.

* * *

A few minutes later, all three criminals were arrested by polices.

Then...

"Congrats, Autobots. We're very suprised with this statement that this haunted condominium has an illegal machine fixing syndicate." said Captain Fanzone.

"Not at all..." Optimus Prime become silent "Actually, the suspect always used the tunnel not far from here and if someone's came there, suspects used that tunnel and try to scare them with some horror stories, so, they became afraid to go there at night."

"Allright...". Captain Fanzone stared toward Sari "Why are you involved too? Are you watching too much TV?"

"No, the TV watching me!" said Sari.

"Whatever!" Captain Fanzone is lefting the Autobots

Meanwhile....

"What's wrong with you, Prime?" asked Prowl

"Recently... I've felt something... when Sari attacked by Marsha." said Optimus Prime.

"She just used Prowl's blade, right? What happen if that blade came towards us?" asked Ratchet.

All Autobots stared the blue sky for a while...

"One more thing that I wanna to say... Marsha's snatched the key... does she worked with Decepticons?" asked Optimus Prime.

All the Autobots are shocked. And...

"What do you say about Marsha? She worked with the Decpeticons?" asked Sari.

**Get ready for GIMMI MORE, MEGS!**

To be continued.

* * *

Moral value: Don't believe something that it out from logical statement. 

Must obey your leader's lesson.

Use your intelligence for good ones, not bad ones.

**However, please give me a review for my future reference.**

**Okey, I't's time to go.... Watch out!**


End file.
